User talk:Kal-EL
Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the File:Firstironman2photo.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 18:16, 1 May 2009 hey thats my picture!!!!!!!!!!! arnab das Full stops Please use full stops ( .''' these things) at the end of a sentence even if it's a caption in a gallery. - Doomlurker 13:18, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Gallery order Can you also put images in order of their appearance in the film (unless there are flashbacks then put them in order of time so youngest-oldest). Promotional images should then be after the film stills. - Doomlurker 18:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) No problem just give me a second to upload the rest.--Kal-EL 19:11, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Kal-EL, i'm Juan from Peru and my daughter wants the hulk picture in HD. Where can i get it? Excuse me Hi i'm rockmann i was wondering would u be a gentelman and help me fix the upcoming movies page on marvelmovies wiki please respond soon! thank u :) Sure, What would you like me to do?--Kal-EL 14:11, May 21, 2012 (UTC) hey, its me Rockman again, i am age 41 and i'm new to this website on upcoming movie wuld u please publish the avengers 2, marvel actually sent me and my friend Jared Gore to direct The Avengers 2 so That is my last favor for the day the release date is august 7, 2014 thank u :) haha lol i'm sorry to keep u busy i lied one more favor to do and i'll be on my way ok? would u put the cast on the avengers 2 page thank u from,Rockmann Peter Parker If it's not too much trouble could you put the Peter Parker (Raimi series) gallery in order? I realise it wasn't you that didn't organise them in the first place but as you edited it maybe you could sort it out? If not it's not a problem, let me know either way because if you don't I will. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:22, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I'll do it. I've also got a request that involves the Batman wikia I'd like to ask of you. ---Kal-EL (talk) 18:14, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Go ahead. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:27, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I was wondering if you could grant me access to TDKR page and the character page so I could update the photo gallery and videos with the tv spots please. Look I know that you've locked them to keep others from posting non-sense and etc until the movie release but I'd like to help as much as I can.---Kal-EL (talk) 18:58, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Unfortunately I can't grant access to individual pages, it just doesn't work that way, if a page is locked only the people that have the right user rights can edit it. So for you to be able to edit it it would require either you having admin rights, and we're not looking for admins so regrettably that won't be happening, or it means I need to change the protection of the articles. Unfortunately, not every editor is as reliable as you and changing the protection levels would expose the articles to a number of editors that could then end up ruining them. I suggest you hold out a little while longer, the articles will be unlocked around the 20th. - Doomlurker 19:07, July 8, 2012 (UTC) I understand and I appreciate your support in me and honesty. I'll wait and thank you very much for giving me the pleasure to serve.---Kal-EL (talk) 19:24, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Von Strucker Please don't upload leaked and low quality images from The Winter Soldier. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:02, April 7, 2014 (UTC) I apologize.--Kal-EL (talk) 22:33, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Gotg Images Can you please give me the links to where you got those Gotg images? Byzantinefire 23:15, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Please respond. Byzantinefire 00:00, August 6, 2014 (UTC) sure just kinda busy with uploading--Kal-EL (talk) 00:05, August 6, 2014 (UTC) link 1 link 2 link 3--Kal-EL (talk) 00:48, August 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you. Byzantinefire Image for printing Dear Kal-EL, I have found a picture on this web site. (http://marvel-movies.wikia.com/wiki/File:SJPA_Hulk_3.png) I would like print this image for our show and exhibition on a direct-to-garment printer. This printing is only for show and quality presentation. We don’t sale this image or the Shirts. Of course we print your logo or name on the shirt too. I would like get a “yes” about this print. PS: Our company is a dealer for EPSON LFP an DTG printer in Germany. '''Best regards Ronny Windisch GIFs GIFs Please refrain from adding them as they serve no purpose, pictures are the only images that should be added to the wikia pages. I'll allow it this time since it shows how caps new stark tech magnet shield thinger works. Other than that, GIFs are not needed on the site Npaproductions (talk) 06:30, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Ignore the above message, the GIFs are fine. Still images are preferable though. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:35, March 22, 2015 (UTC) I just feel as though GIFs bog down the page/site itself and is not needed what so ever. Images serve the purpose the GIFs do. What's the point in adding GIFS? It's unnessary, really. If you want GIFs, search for them yourself. Npaproductions (talk) 04:41, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Iron Man Armor Can you make the page for the Iron Man armor (Mark XLIII) ? I see you've made one for the Hulkbuster armor, figured you could do that one as well. I would but I wouldn't know where to start honestly. Npaproductions (talk) 04:39, March 26, 2015 (UTC) Age of ultron pictures where did you And Byzantinefire get those age of ultron high quality pictures from? --JarodMighty (talk) 13:33, April 27, 2015 (UTC) I received them from a Disney site entitled StitchKingdom--Kal-EL (talk) 15:55, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Biographies Can you write it in past tense please? - Doomlurker (talk) 19:44, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Past tense meanns you write it as though it has already happened, not is happening. - Doomlurker (talk) 10:37, May 5, 2015 (UTC) oh ok.--Kal-EL (talk) 13:46, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Again, past tense please. This is why your edits have been reverted in he past. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:13, May 7, 2015 (UTC) ugh sorry. I start composing and then I get in it but haven't transition yet into past tense as it already happened.--Kal-EL (talk) 21:28, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Young Hank Pym photo Where did u find that photo of Young Hank Pym? Npaproductions (talk) 21:24, July 22, 2015 (UTC) from this article Vulture--Kal-EL (talk) 21:31, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Infinity War Thor Full-Body Where did you find these Entertainment Weekly cover images from? I'm currently trying to find a full-body version of Infinity War Thor, so if you had it then I'll be very appreciated. BeatTheBest (talk) 14:50, May 16, 2018 (UTC)